Rokk Krinn
Rokk Krinn is a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes from the 31st century under the name Cosmic Boy. He and two other members of the Legion returned to the past to help Clark defeat Brainiac. Personality As leader of the Legion, Rokk is the most serious-minded and dedicated member of the three Founders. He is quick to come up with plans and issue orders, and seem naturally comfortable making the harder decisions that most people would refuse to make. Physical Appearance Rokk Krinn is a humanoid alien from Braal. He is of average weight and compared to his Legion colleagues, is of moderate height. He has olive colored eyes. Rokk was seen wearing his Legion outfit which consists of a black jacket with purple, metallic circles on it that represent his power of magnetism, with a grey shirt underneath and black pants. His second costume is a black jacket with purple on the shoulder (like the previous) and additional purple on the torso. The costume also features light grey on the soulder and on the abdominal. Powers and Abilities Rokk has the ability to manipulate magnetic forces around him, enabling him to create force fields and is able to control and summon all metal objects that are magnetic. *Magnetokinesis : Rokk can manipulate and control metal objects just by thinking. He seems to have fully mastered this ability, as he was able to summon the Persuader's Atomic Axe from his hands to his own with ease and was able to carefully extract all of Brainiac's nanites out of his liquid metal body. *Magnetic Force-Fields : Cosmic Boy can protect himself from physical harm, can stretch her fields to protect a large group, and can suspend persons or objects in the air. *Flight : While wearing his Legion Ring, he also has the controlled ability to fly at will. *Magnetic Pulse: Cosmic Boy can focus his magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. He can also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)' Weaknesses *'Non-Magnetic Materials': Cosmic Boy's power cannot affect non-magnetic metals, such as aluminum and gold, or organic substances like wood. *'Distance Limitation': Distance affects the limit his magnetic control has over an object, as does the amount of metal in or on that object. For example, he once caught a falling worker who was only a couple of dozen feet away. But considering that Cosmic Boy had to catch the man by focusing his power on the small amount of metal in the man's tools and belt-buckle, "straining every fiber of his being" in the process, he thought the man was "pretty far" away. Paraphernalia Equipment *Legion Flight Ring *Metal Coins - The five metal peices on Cosmic Boy's Uniform are detachable and can be used as a weapon if needed. Gallery Cosmic Boy.png|Cosmic Boy's Second Costume Trivia *Cosmic Boy being a founding member of the Legion has a power ring that in addition to flight and time travel it can pause time. *Rokk is good friends with the other founding members of the Legion who include: **Lightning Lad **Saturn Girl **Brainiac 5 Category:DC Characters Category:DC Heroes Category:DC Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Braalian Category:Braala Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Magnetokinesis Category:Characters with Flight Category:31st Century Characters Category:Legionnaire